


Dazed and Confused

by Khal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Top Harry, Zayn Leaves One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khal/pseuds/Khal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is Harry's, even if he is no longer in the band. Quick little one shot/drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused

“Have you lost all ability to button up your shirt?” Zayn asked Harry as he got dressed, watching the taller boy intently from the comfort of their bed.

Harry tidied himself, “It’s called style babe, just trying to live up to my name.” He smirked, checking himself out in the mirror.

Unamused, Zayn got on the bed and walked towards the edge. Reaching out and pulling Harry to him by the collar. He towered over him by about 2 feet. 

Harry turned as Zayn fixed his shirt, doing up the rest of his buttons.

“You sure it’s just about style? Or are you giving the girls something to drool over?” He joked, cocking an eyebrow and looking down into a pair of pretty green eyes.

As soon as the last button was done, Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s thighs and backed away, pulling him off the bed with ease. Harry’s chin dug into Zayn’s bare stomach as he rarely ever wore anything but boxers to bed.

Harry carried him to the dresser and lowered him on it; knocking over hair products and bottles in the process. 

Harry nestled in between his thighs, pulling their hips together.  
He ran a hand through his hair and grounded his hips into Zayn, rubbing against him in all the right ways.

He didn’t say a word to Zayn but the hunger in his eyes was inevitable. 

Zayn chewed his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud. They lived in a flat complex and he sure as hell didn’t want the neighbors to know that he bottomed. All his concentration was drawn to what was happening between their legs. It was arousing, watching Harry’s large frame work against his much smaller, half naked body.

Harry was distracted by the lip biting. He wanted to do that. That was his job.

Zayn noticed and sat back on the table as comfortably as he could. Once he got a good balance, he reached out and curled his long, dainty fingers around the nape of Harry’s neck and pulled him in until their lips met. Zayn payed extra attention to Harry’s lips as well. His gorgeous, plump lips that were much bigger than his own and were always practically begging to be kissed. 

Zayn sucked the lower one and roughly tugged it with his teeth sending Harry into a fit of giggles. 

His mouth parted invitingly and Zayn took advantage, slipping his tongue in and hummed when it found the other. The mouthwash they usually used lingering on their breath.

Harry’s dry humping became more and more aggressive as Zayn broke the kiss.

He found himself whimpering when he felt Harry’s breath tickle his neck. His deep and slow voice grabbed Zayn’s attention immediately, “The girls can drool all they want, at the end of the day, I know who I’m coming home to.”

It took Zayn everything in his power not to get on all fours and have Harry fuck him in the middle of their bedroom floor right then and there as he processed those words.

The grinding got faster and Zayn wrapped both arms around Harry’s clothed back; his nails scratching at the shirt, trying to get at his skin.

He lowered his head and kissed Harry’s neck, sucking and biting it roughly, desperately wanting to give Management something to bitch about. 

Zayn tangled a hand in Harry’s hair and gently tugged. Sexy noises escaped his mouth along with a list of profanities. Zayn wanted him and he wanted him bad.

He wiggled until Harry put him down and once his feet touched the ground, his hands immediately flew to Harry’s zipper.

Before Zayn could push the jeans down, Harry’s hands grabbed his and stopped him. “Not right now babe.”

Zayn looked at him in disbelief. Both their chests were heaving as they struggled to breathe. “What do you mean?” 

Harry pulled up his zipper and buttoned back his pants. “I mean, I can’t do this right now. I’m going to be late.” He backed away and straightened his shirt. He grabbed the front of his jeans, fixing the still visible bulge. Zayn noticed the slightly darker patch in the front of Harry’s jeans.

“Harry, you and I both know that you’ll take less than 5 minutes.” Zayn crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the blushing lad in front of him.

Harry laughed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Right now, I’d say I’ll only last for 3.”

Harry crept closer to Zayn and tilted his chin up to look at him, “But you and I both know, that once we get started, we can’t stop.”


End file.
